Hans
Hans is a character played by [[User:EternallyFrozen13|'EternallyFrozen13']]. (This page is one of the oldest pages on the Disney Villain Roleplay!) About Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles is the main antagonist of the 2013 Disney movie, Frozen. He plans to take over the throne of Arendelle. Not much is known about this Prince, but he's the youngest of his 12 brothers and was neglected, because of this and knowing, that he will never rule the throne of Isles unless he marries a royal. When Arendelle is set to have a coronation, he jumps at the opportunity. Personality Hans is classy, intelligent, observant, chivalrous, traitorous, arrogant, and cold. Conniving and quick, Hans is a devilish prince with a hunger of admiration, power, obedience, and honor. Even if he appears to be noble to the fullest extent. Hans is merely a master manipulator, caring nothing for anyone other than himself. He has some positive traits, though. He can be polite and goofy. He is also an animal-lover, brave, resourceful, ambitious, talented, and reservent. But, through his charm and charisma alone, he is able to fool both of Anna and Elsa as well as the entire kingdom of Arendelle and its visiting royals, providing excellent proof of his dangerous power over manipulation. Hans is handsome, slender and very good looking. He has fair skin and a light dusting of freckles across his nose. He also has auburn hair, sideburns and green eyes. Throughout the film he wears dark blue trousers, black boots, a magenta tie, blue shirt, intigo vest and a light gray and black jacket. People Princess Anna - Hans' "love." Queen Elsa - Anna's older sister. Duke - A royal of Weselton. Kristoff - Anna's boyfriend. Olaf - A talking, summer-loving snowman created from Elsa's powers. Sven - Kristoff's pet reindeer. Quotes *'' Hans 7507.png Hans and Anna.jpg Hansboat.jpg Hans gif.gif HansHappy.png Hans 2 (1).jpg HansSmile.png HANSEXY.jpg Hanssexycoat.png HansImSorryButWUT.png HansEvilSexaySmile.png Hans 2 (2).jpg Hans wants to kill Elsa.jpg Hans's faces.jpg|Hans in his three clothes Hans-prince.jpg|Main photo PrinceHans.png Hans and elsa.png|Fan art Hansicon.jpeg Hans.png|Hans doll Hans Doll.jpeg Elsa-and-Hans-disney-frozen.jpg|Hans and Elsa (fan art) Hans-and-Elsa-image.jpg Hans-and-Elsa.png Hans-image.jpg Hans and Elsa.jpg Hans 2 (3).jpg|In Once upon a Time Hans OUaT.jpg "''As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere. As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you, you were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that! I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa, But then she doomed herself and you were dumb enough to go after her! Now all that's left to do, is kill Elsa and bring summer." *"No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction....Oh, I already have." Videos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Young characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Prince Category:Singing characters Category:Villains that seem good Category:Once upon a time Category:Once upon a time characters